Moi, le Mangemort
by VirginRogue
Summary: Severus Rogue devient Mangemort. Pleinement. Consciemment. Histoire écrite en 2003 et rééditée
1. Moi, le Mangemort 1

**Moi, le Mangemort**

_Le 30 juin :_

- Severus Rogue.

Je relève la tête.

Dumbledore vient de m'appeler. Il m'attend, un parchemin à la main… Mon diplôme…

Je me dirige vers lui, à pas lents.

Sur mon passage, j'entends des murmures hostiles. Certains élèves me prennent pour un Mangemort. Ils ont tort. Je ne suis pas un partisan de Voldemort. Pas encore.

- Félicitations, Severus, me dit le directeur. Vous terminez premier de votre promotion.

Je ne croise pas son regard. Je ne le fais jamais. Ce vieux fou est plus perspicace que n'importe qui au monde. Mais quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il semblait si vieux et en même temps, tellement jeune.

Je sais (et c'est sans doute le plus étrange) qu'il me fait confiance. Il est le seul.

« Idiot » pensai-je.

Il me prend pour quelqu'un de bien.

Lui, si admirablement intelligent, a faux sur toute la ligne. Je n'ai rien d'un ange.

Je suis un Serpentard. Un vrai. Je veux la réussite, la renommée. Je veux la connaissance. Je veux TOUT.

Mais lui et son école ne peuvent rien m'apporter.

Un seul homme peut m'aider sur le chemin du savoir. VOLDEMORT.

Je prends le papier dans les mains de Dumbledore, je suis obligé de le regarder.

- Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes ; bien plus que nos aptitudes, me chuchote-t-il.

Je suis le seul à avoir pu l'entendre. Cette phrase est pour moi. Uniquement. Il connaît mes intentions. Il sait ce que je m'apprête à faire.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire, lui rétorquais-je, froidement.

Les yeux bleus deviennent froids. Le vieil homme perd toute sa bienveillance.

Je retourne à ma place, sous le regard attristé de Dumbledore, sous le regard haineux des Gryffondor, sous le regard dégoûté des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Seuls les Serpentard ne semblent pas me juger. Grâce à moi, ils ont réussi à remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Et cela seul suffit pour que je ne sois pas ennuyé par des railleries de toute sorte.

_Le 15 juillet :_

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Mes mains sont moites. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Je vais enfin faire partie intégrante des partisans actifs de Voldemort. J'ai fait mes preuves, déjà.

Je vais être MARQUE.

Cette pensée me fait frissonner. Cela signifie que je renonce à tout : l'amour, l'amitié, la lumière.

Je sens que je commence à hésiter. Qu'il se dépêche avant que je ne change d'avis.

Non ! Je dois m'y tenir.

L'amour… Nul ne m'a jamais aimé… Je ne peux donc pas renoncer à quelque chose qui n'existe pas vraiment.

L'amitié… Je ne l'ai jamais recherchée, me faisant détester de tous, même des membres de ma propre maison.

La lumière… J'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre.

- Severus Rogue.

Je me redresse au son de cette voix sifflante.

Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux pouvoirs inégalés.

Je vais faire partie de lui.

Il me juge, il me passe en revue. Je suis un objet qu'il évalue.

Ce qu'il voit semble le satisfaire car il sourit.

Pas d'un sourire bienveillant comme celui de Dumbledore. Non ! Un rictus plein de morgue et de mépris.

- Agenouillez-vous, Severus.

Je m'exécute, légèrement tremblant. Sa puissance me fait peur. Oui, peur. Moi qui me vantait de n'avoir peur de rien… Sauf d'une chose…

Mes souvenirs m'assaillent, je ne peux les contenir. Je me souviens… Je me souviens de ce jour où notre professeur de Défense avait amené un Epouvantard en classe. Mon pire cauchemar, là, à la vue de tous… Ma rage qui avait suivi, ma haine pour cet homme… Jamais encore je n'avais haï à ce point…

- Bien.

La voix satisfaite de Voldemort me ramène à l'instant présent.

- Vous serez mon nouvel allié, conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Votre haine du monde entier me servira, sera utilisée contre les Sangs-de-Bourbe, sera dirigée contre eux et contre les amoureux des Moldus.

Je m'incline devant la logique de mon nouveau maître.

_Le 16 juillet :_

J'ai mal !

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier ma douleur !

Je tiens mon bras gauche avec ma main.

Dieu ! Que cela fait mal !

Un gémissement sort malgré moi de ma gorge.

Je me retiens de hurler pourtant je sais que personne ne peut m'entendre. Je suis seul. J'ai toujours été seul !

La Marque, ce tatouage sombre, qui n'était pas là hier me fait horriblement souffrir aujourd'hui.

Je suis un partisan de Voldemort. Je suis son nouvel allié.

Demain… Oui, demain, je dois lui prouver que je suis un bon mangemort.

Je dois tuer.

Je vais tuer.

_Le 17 juillet :_

- Allons Severus, me charrie Lucius derrière moi. Tu ne vas pas le tuer comme ça ?

Je me tourne vers le blond mangemort qui me regarde, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Je me penche vers le moldu terrorisé qui nous fixe avec des yeux agrandis par la peur.

- Amuse-toi un peu.

J'hésite.

Est-ce que mon maître désire ?

Veut-il que je fasse souffrir ce moldu ?

- Il aime voir la souffrance, répond Malefoy à ma question muette.

J'acquiesce en silence.

- Endoloris.

Le corps de l'homme se tord de douleur. Comme je le faisais quelques heures plus tôt. Mais lui n'a aucune fierté. Il hurle tant il souffre.

Je n'interromps pas mon sortilège.

J'ai l'impression d'être puissant.

Je me pense invulnérable.

Je peux donner la mort.

Je peux faire souffrir.

Je suis comme un dieu.

La main de Lucius sur mon épaule me fait sortir de ma méditation contemplative.

- AVADA KEDAVRA.

Une lumière verte jaillit de ma baguette pour atteindre le moldu qui a cessé brusquement de crier. Il n'ouvrira plus jamais la bouche. Plus un son ne sortira de sa gorge.

Un sourire satisfait naît sur mon visage.

- Tu apprends vite.

Je me retourne, stupéfait. En face de moi se tient Lord Voldemort. Il s'avance silencieusement. Il pose sa main sur ma joue. Je suis un peu plus grand que lui. Mais sa force fait qu'il est le maître et moi le fidèle qui le suis.

- Oui, tu apprends vite.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois la jalousie déformer les traits de Malefoy. Il ne supporte pas être écarté des feux de la gloire.

- Mon fils.

Je laisse l'expression couler en moi.

C'est la première que quelqu'un me nomme ainsi.

Voldemort est le seul à avoir jamais eu un geste tendre envers moi.

Je sens mes jambes faiblir sous moi.

Je tombe à genoux devant lui.

Une lueur amusée passe dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il pose la main droite sur ma tête.

Je suis à lui.

Je suis son esclave.

A jamais.


	2. Moi, le Mangemort 2

Moi, le Mangemort

_Le 21 juin :_

Je l'ai trahi.

Il le sait.

Il le sent.

Il le voit dans mes yeux.

J'essaie de ne pas baisser le regard quand il me sonde.

- C'est toi qui lui a sauvé la vie, finit-il par dire.

Ce n'est pas une question. C'est juste une constatation, plate, mortellement vrai.

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon, que pourrais-je dire ?

Rien.

Juste… rien.

- Combien ?

Je lui rends son regard.

Les yeux rouges dans les yeux noirs.

C'est sans doute la dernière chose que je verrai.

Non, sûrement pas un éclair vert.

L'Avada Kedavra ne marche pas sur les traîtres.

J'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait à Karkaroff.

J'étais là.

Je l'ai même assisté dans son ignominie.

- Plusieurs fois, finis-je par répondre.

Ma voix ne tremble pas.

Légère satisfaction.

- C'était toi lorsqu'il était en première… C'était toi durant la cinquième année… et ce soir, c'était aussi toi !

- Oui.

La claque m'atteint violement. Ma tête ballotte comme celle d'une poupée de chiffon. Le sang coule contre ma tempe et glisse sur ma joue.

- Traître ! cracha-t-il. Toi ! Parmi tous ! Toi qui t'es vendu à Dumbledore.

Je ne réplique rien.

Il a tellement raison.

Il m'a tout donné.

Je l'ai trompé.

Trahi.

Haï.

- Ta stupide bravoure ne servira à rien.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je ne veux plus voir la lueur démente de son regard.

Je veux qu'un souvenir heureux danse devant mes yeux.

Je cherche une image, belle et pure.

Je la tiens presque dans les méandres de mes souvenirs.

- Endoloris.

L'image disparaît en même temps qu'une douleur atroce me transperce de part en part.

Je m'effondre à terre.

Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Il interrompt le sortilège alors que je ne pensais plus être capable de le supporter.

Il se baisse pour que j'entende son chuchotement.

- Tu as tout gâché, espèce d'idiot sentimental !

- Non.

C'est juste un son rauque qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

- Sauver un enfant et te condamner par la même occasion.

Il a raison.

Je l'ai fait.

Je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Pour un gosse que je n'apprécie même pas. Que je n'aime pas. Que je déteste, même.

- Tout cela pour Dumbledore.

A l'évocation de ce nom, l'image revient.

Elle est plus vive que tantôt.

Si belle et si pure.

Dumbledore.

Albus.

Que n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ?

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Je me targuais d'avoir une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne.

J'avais tort.

Ma vie n'est faite que de décisions irréfléchies, imbéciles.

- Ta fidélité à cet illuminé amoureux des Moldus signe ton arrêt de mort.

Albus.

Ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice et de bonheur.

Albus.

Son sourire sincère et communicatif.

Albus.

Son soutien inconditionnel.

Sa confiance inébranlable.

Sa miséricorde infatigable.

Sa compréhension.

Son amitié.

Sa mort…

Tout.

Je me souviens de tout.

Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue.

Elle se mêle au sang.

Elle a un goût salé.

C'était Albus mon père.

Mon modèle.

Mon mentor.

Que n'ai-je pas compris cela plus tôt ?

Pourquoi me tromper à ce point ?

- Tu vas le rejoindre.

Non !

Je ne veux pas !

Il m'a confié une mission.

Je ne dois pas échouer.

Il faut que je me batte.

Je relève la tête pour croiser une nouvelle fois les yeux rouges.

Ma vision est brouillée par les larmes.

Comme il est bon de pleurer.

Juste une fois.

Rien q'une unique fois.

J'ai raté.

Je n'ai même pas été capable de réussir ce qu'Albus m'avait demandé.

Je suis un échec.

Je l'ai toujours été.

Albus, mon père.

L'image revient une nouvelle fois.

Je serre fort les paupières pour la garder en moi.

Je veux qu'elle reste.

Toujours.

Mon âme ne doit plus être noire.

Albus.

Blanc.

Pur.

La mort, enfin.

La délivrance…

* * *

Et voici la fin de "Moi, le Mangemort". C'est vieux, très vieux. Et pourtant, je l'aime cette histoire. Une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
